Timeline A-000000
This is the timeline in which Predecessorman loses his superhero cape and mask, BigTerry loses his basketball, Table XLII loses the shampoo, Paul passes down the pocketwatch, DatSquare loses the small rock, and asdfjklltyyyanm is not allowed to obtain the key. This timeline is metafollowed by A-123423, after asdfjklltyyyanm changes it by accident. It is metapreceded by no timeline, but it was born from the timeline of the First Universe. This timeline is within the Second Universe, as are all the timelines of the A-series. 1700s(18th Century) 1750 Guacamole Burger is born Jacques Moreau III, to Jacques Moreau Jr, a man proud of his lineage which could be directly traced to the beginning of West Francia in 840. With less certainty, he could trace his lineage to Clovis I's hated servant in 489. 1766 Guacamole Burger moves from France to present-day America(New France), specifically, to a small town in present-day Mississippi. He set off three years prior when he was thirteen, with his mentor, but it took them so long to get there that Great Britain had taken control of Mississippi by that time. 1771 Burger Burger is born to Guacamole Burger. 1798 The town the Burgers had been living in grew, albeit slowly, until this year when the area was claimed under America, and grew quite fast. 1800s(19th Century) 1804 Burger Bacon is born to Burger Burger. 1830 The town the Burgers had been living in got the name Yellow Town, and became the county seat of Yellow County, after becoming a respectable town after Mississippi became a state. 1832 Bacon Bacon is born to Burger Bacon. 1864 Porky Bacon is born to Bacon Bacon. 1900s(20th Century) 1900 October: Turkey Bacon is born to Porky Bacon. 1924 March 16: John Bacon(Johnny Shock) is born to Turkey and Porschia Bacon. 1926 October 7: Deirdre Jones(Deedee Shock) is born to Jack and Sera Jones. 1946 February 17: John Bacon and Deirdre Jones meet. 1948 October 29: John Bacon and Deirdre Jones are married. 1950 June 6: John Bacon and Deirdre Bacon legally change their names to Johnny Shock and Deedee Shock. 1956 January 2: Benny Shock is born to Johnny and Deedee Shock. 1986 January 2: The first New Green is incarnated into the world, and calls himself "Old Man Green". 1987 Predecessorman burns his superhero cape and mask. 1996 October 18: Timothy Samuel(TimRocks69) is born to Justin and Savannah Samuel. 1997 February 18: Terrence Xavier Shock(BigTerryxo97) is born to Predecessorman and Silver Woman. June 14: Terrence Xavier Shock's surname is changed to Oakley and is given to David and Susan Oakley. 2000s(21st Century) 2004 April 17: The music site UpBeats is founded. 2009 June 9: Terry discovers the music site UpBeats after a fight with his adoptive father. There he meets LittleRickyxxx. 2011 August 1: The second New Green is incarnated into the world, and calls himself "the Dark Green Man". This is the date that the second part of the story begins on, and the date that the Latl Building was blown up. 2026 Terry's first basketball was stolen from his home by an unknown individual and presumed lost. 2028 August 9: Taylor Bell Oakley is born to BigTerry and Emily Harrison. 2031 April 17: Timothy Samuel Jr. is born to TimRocks and Samantha Stevenson(it's funny because her name post-marriage is Samantha Samuel) 2042 July 6: The third New Green is incarnated into the world, and calls himself "Green II". 2060 Table XLII is convinced not to pass down a bottle of shampoo as a joke. 2062 December 1: Paul Oakley is born to Table XLII and Jane Doe. 2064 October 23: Timothy Samuel III is born to TimJrSucks and Janna Fort. 2076 June 20: The fourth New Green is incarnated into the world, and calls himself "Green II the second". 2085 July 20: Daniel Atticus Oakley is born to Paul and Stevia Oakley. October 7: Thomas Samuel is born to TimIII and Wylla Nixon. 2099 July 1: The fifth New Green is incarnated into the world, and calls himself "Green II the second the second". 2100s(22nd Century) 2104 DatSquare loses the small rock from his pocket after being pushed in the street. 2110 April 4: Todd Oakley is born to DatSquare and Tora Oakley. 2112 April 16: Jackson Oakley is born to DatSquare and Tora Oakley. 2114 January 21: Stella Oakley is born to DatSquare and Tora Oakley. 2146 October 9: The sixth and final New Green is incarnated into the world, and calls himself "Terroriser". Category:Timelines